


Space is Dark and Deep (Promises to Keep)

by Rosyn_Snow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (more to be added) - Freeform, Action, Adventure, Body Horror, Character Creation, Character building, Culture Creation, Culture building, Drug Use, Earth is a Death World, Extraterrestrial Horror, Fantasy, Fey Horror, Folklore (Fey), Gore, Horror, Humans are space orcs, Magic Building, Magic Creation, Magical Realism, Mama Blue Lion, Medic Lance (Voltron), Mind Control, Myth Creation, Non-consensual body modifications, Other, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), Psychological (Surreal), Quintessence, Quintessence Building, Quintessence Creation, Quintessence Study, Survival Horror, Swashbuckler, This Does not Follow Cannon after S2, World Creation, Worried Lions, atmospheric horror, lance centric, legend, mental breakdowns, myth building, near-fatal injuries, self-hate, world building, worried team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: The corrupted wormhole spit Lance out at the edges of the ever expanding galaxy, with a corruption infection burning its way down his spine and Blue so damaged she’s offline.He wasn’t expecting to be pulled in by a gravitational pull of a dark planet, never expected that crash landing would wake sleeping monsters.Coupled with his own sense of self-worth, he wonders if the team would even come looking for him. Somewhere deep down he hopes they won’t, the planet he’s on isn’t nice and he’s not even sure him and Blue will survive. On the other side of the coin Lance knows they’ll come looking, they need Blue.One thing he knows for certain. When they do find him, whether it be on this forsaken planet or in space, it’ll be too late.Because to fight monsters you had to become one yourself to survive.





	1. Lance I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm_Buji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost, Losing, Alone, and Hunted.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605477) by [Rosyn_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow), [Storm_Buji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji). 



> Formerly: _Lost, Losing, Alone, and Hunted._
> 
> Story/Story Idea Adopted from Storm_Buji
> 
> There is no beta for this, any and all mistakes are mine. Fair forewarning for the horror: I'm new to writing it, I may enjoy reading it at the strangest of times, this is however the first time I'm dipping my fingers in to the art of writing it.

Arcs of purple Quintessence lightning lit the inside of the cabin as the pressure from hitting the side of the wormhole felt like they were being squeezed through something entirely too small. Lance gasped and tried to keep himself from being thrown about as lights around him popped, wires sparked, and emergency lights blinded him with the sudden brightness.

They were tossed out of the wormhole after what felt like hours of being trapped in between, Blue spun wildly her lights flickering as the passed planets too fast for Lance to make out. Making it seem like they were hurtling to a planetless part of space, and Lance actually hoped they’d get that lucky.

Blue’s spin slowed and they came to rest besides a planet that had land so black it looked like a gaping abyss of nothing. Blue floated a little to the right her lights fading to a dim glow, and the next thing Lance knew they were being pulled in by the planet, hurtling in at a pace that was going to be painful, and probably kill him.

Blue tried to calm him with a purr, trying to tell him she wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Lance could see from his seat that Blue’s nose was heating up, that faint red glow turning his stomach and he wound his arms around the arm rests of the pilot chair and let his legs fall lax.  
They hit the atmosphere of the planet fast, breaking through the cotton ink clouds tearing a hole through the grimm blanket the planet had, the gray land rushing up to meet them with tall trees that loomed like spindly fingers waiting to capture them in their hold. They were falling towards what appeared to be this planet’s forest.

Lance whimpered as Blue impacted the the strange granite like ground, forcing too much weight onto her legs, jolting Lance in his seat harshly. The sound of something crunching under pressure made Lance flinch as Blue tumbled sideways causing him to lilt to the right in the pilot seat, just in time as one of the remaining arcs of Quintessence hissed as it struck him. 

Leaving a jagged streak across his breastplate, starting at the middle of the collar-bone to the beginning of his left shoulder, with a surprised grunt filled with pain Lance released his death grip of the chair to clutch at the newly gained wound.

Only realising that by letting go of the chair he was going to fall the three feet to the right side of the cabin, he scrambled to grab for the chair too late and he landed hard on the metal wall smacking his head against one of the hanging cabinets. His chest burned as he inhaled sharply and his vision blackened, the wicked pain dragging him into unconsciousness.

While outside critters of strange design fled the scene, the trees withered their limbs drooping down to the earth as if they were made of stone. Leaving the Lion colored blue in its circle of impact, her Paladin all alone, too far from even her help as her functions shut down to heal.

Some miles away creatures of grotesque design stirred, the shackles keeping them in place loosened from the impact of something they know not. Twisted smiles of sick joy spread over dead features the gray skin peeling away anew to make the imitation emotion visible. Teeth too sharp protruding from jaws like needles, eyes lacking of color they match the clouds that keep the sun from giving the lands life.

An arc of released Quintessence lit the darkened sky as her paladin fought to wake back up, dark eyes watched the show of purple with a sickness so indescribable the lands shuddered, while elsewhere across the rather narrow sea a village watched the lightning with horror.

The hunter had woken bigger hunters’ and her precious paladin was about to become the prey, help wouldn’t come in time.


	2. Lance II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly delayed due to reading fanfiction rather than writing it. xD

Lance startled awake with a groan, the metallic taste of iron told him he probably bit his tongue in his sleep again. He rolled over to look at the clock Pidge had made to mirror Earth time and still keep them on target of Altean time. His eyes encountered the blue and silver walls of Blue’s interior.

There was no way he fell asleep in Blue, he opened his mouth about to spout out a confused question to his beautiful girl when fresh drops of blood dripped into his mouth and he finally noticed the eerie silence.

Lance blinked slowly and glanced around it was too dark for him to make out much, but from what he could he could tell something was wrong, Blue was lying on her side. His chair was at least three feet above him, his armor was scuffed and scraped indicating that he was in a fight not to long ago.

His eyebrows furrowed drawing his attention to the pain on his head as well, it had been masked well by the pounding migraine Lance had woke up with. He worked an arm underneath him to push himself up, only to instantly regret the action as his surroundings swayed and the need to vomit made its way to the forefront of his mind.

Lance reached up, encountering a burn as he moved his left arm, to rip off his helmet. The air in Blue was strangely warm and humid as he lent over to his side to empty his gut of what appeared to be a meager meal of green goo, he grimaced as he wiped the back of his mouth.  
Blearly he remembered from the medic class he took in the Garrison all of these were signs of a concussion. The memory loss, confusion, dizziness, nausea, and headache where all major signs, but what worried him the most was his memory loss. He remembered it was common for people who suffered from concussions to temporarily forget how they gain the concussion.

Except he was in Blue after, what was most obvious to him, a crash landing. There was no way he’d let his beautiful girl end up like this, he tried to move again this time expecting the pain and dizziness that came from the concussion, only to fall back to the ground as his chest felt as though it was lit on fire.

He looked down at his armor, almost vomiting again as he registered the jagged lightning shaped burn that carved its way across his chest. The edges tinted a slight purple and the center a off-white, vaguely he realized he should have taken account of himself first before trying to move.

He shifted as gently as he could into a sitting position, this time he was going to check over himself, make sure nothing was badly broken or bleeding. He gently prodded himself as he shifted his limbs, taking into account how everything feels.

Slightly sore arms, twinges of pain on his right hip and shoulder, the burn, the concussion, and whatever was bleeding. Hopefully the cuts on his head weren’t to serious, he wasn’t in the mood to try and stitch himself up, or die in some unknown area of space.

His first goal after getting to his feet was finding something to use as a light source. Then he’d treat his wounds, and find a way to get to food cupboard that was eight feet up in the bigger open space behind the pilot area. He needed to drink some water and take account of his supplies.

“Well Blue,” he mused. “At least we have each other for company.”

He huffed a laugh as he rolled over to prop himself onto his knees, before pausing the silence suddenly to stifling. Blue still hasn’t responded to him, he squinted and looked around his blurry vision disabling him only somewhat. He startled as he realized the dim lights he originally thought were Blue’s automatic system notice, that popped up after every battle, was actually the light coming from outside.

“Blue?”

Still no answer, worry shot him to his feet a twinge of pain his only reprimand. He stumbled on his feet as he reached up and grabbed his chair, his wounds making the task of pulling himself up more difficult than normal. He scrambled for a hold on his chair as he leaned towards the console to check for anything that showed Blue was still with him.

Nothing. He whimpered, the darkness creeping around his vision telling him everything and more. Blue wasn’t with him, and he didn’t now when she’d be back.

~~_If she’d be back._ ~~

He jerked back his eyes widening at the dark thought and he shook his head. He had no time to focus on this, he sent an apology to Blue but he couldn’t help her unless he helped himself first. With that in mind he leaned over precariously and opened a small cabinet that held the Altean equivalent of glow-sticks.

Pulling out all of them was a balancing act, but he succeeded he dropped the moderate sized pack to the floor before shifting to get the med-kit. Reaching the med-kit he stocked in here was going to be much more difficult, almost too much. Lance wondered if he’d have to wait before he got the med-kit, he wrinkled his nose at that thought. While he could make do with makeshift bandages and such he really didn’t want to, it was unclean and he then ran the risk of possible infections.

Although, he looked down at the purple burn, that might already be a possibility. He had no idea what type of burn this was, and if he even had the necessary tools to care for it. If it wasn’t for the brief moment of adrenaline Lance was positive he probably wouldn’t have succeeded in hauling himself into his chair.

He sighed and shifted to sit on the armrest for a minute as he tried to figure out the safest way to reach his kit, he huffed. When he stored it in here he didn’t take into account of Blue being inoperational nor stuck on her side. He frowned next time ~~_he doesn’t want there to be a next time_~~ he’d be more prepared. He couldn’t have it where it was close to risking more wounds or aggravating current ones just to get it.

He inhaled and gripped the headrest of his chair with the strongest grip he could muster and shift to his feet, standing at an awkward angle before replacing his knee where he was sitting his other hand stretched out and he started slowly rising his other leg to join its twin.

As he wobbled precariously, he belatedly realized that if he didn’t have a concussion this wouldn’t be so difficult, the dizziness and blurred vision making this much too hard. He hissed in aggravation. “Because nothing can ever be easy can it?”

Luckily something out there was looking out for him and he was successful in gripping the cabinet door, his hand actually smacked into it which stung but he didn’t fall over so score. He did his best to ignore the burning across his chest and lugged out the kit leaning over to drop in gently onto the floor. If the crash landing didn’t break anything in there then he didn’t want to try his luck in breaking them because he wasn’t careful.

Lance frowned from where he was still sprawled over his chair, he spent a lot of energy trying to work through his concussion that he really didn’t want to try his luck to get down from the chair. Getting up had been hard enough and if he lands wrong, which he just might, he had the major chance of injuring something further or spraining something.

Which wasn’t an option he needed his full range of mobility the concussion was bad enough, which he still hoped wasn’t too bad. The memory loss was starting to worry him just as much as Blue. He hopes to every god in existence that he wasn’t out for very long after he hit his head, because if he was he didn’t have the means to treat it.

He sat up a little to fast, the adrenaline was gone **shit** , and leaned over to the side as the vertigo made his stomach churn. He ended up vomiting into the leg area of the control console which cool it landed in a bucket like thing so it won’t drip down to the floor but also gross no, he’ll have to clean that later.

He wiped his mouth wrinkled his nose at the smell of half digested green food goo and started lowering himself back down to the current floor. Landing on the floor with a thump and then subsequently falling on his ass wasn’t really what he had planned but he was down he could take a breather, and take a look at the burn that was still burning.

First thing now though, even though he had gotten used to the little amount of light he had, glow stick. He’d need more light to properly look at his wounds.

Thoughts of the team came unbidden and he frantically shoved them to the back of his mind, panic wouldn’t help anyone right now. He sighed and reached over preoccupying himself was the only option if he didn’t want to lose his shit. He unzipped the bag and brought out the first set of three sticks, they were like those one back on Earth where you’d put them on stings, the sticks themselves were no longer than Lance’s index finger and about as round as his thumb.

Pidge’s Altean to English translation tapped to the clear container the sticks were currently packed in.

_One stick will last a full forty-eight hours._   
_To activate:_   
_Warm the tube with you hands until room-temp. and then shake for 25 seconds exact._   
_Warning(s):_   
_If the tube is leaking in any way DON’T USE VERY TOXIC TO HUMANS._   
_It has also been ten thousand years since these stick were restocked, if they don’t have a light iridescent sheen that matches the color of your lion* and are a dark grey then they will not work. Coran and I are working on replacing them, but it’s not on the Important list._   
_*Altean’s like to color code things._

Lance hummed, and reached for the bag to dump out. He needed to take into account how many he had. Out of the twenty containers two containers didn’t have the sheen, four containers had leaking tubes, and the last four had a mixture of dull and leaking. Which brought Lance down from sixty to thirty forty-eight hour glow sticks, he hummed. A mental tally of math told him he had a two month supply worth of glow sticks, if he stretched and used them sparingly he might be able to make them last longer.

He looked at the containers that had leaking tubes, the fluid gave off enough ambient light Lance might be able to place them in certain spots to give enough light that he can see by while in Blue. Which would help cut down on the use of his usable stockpile. He set those aside to place later and carefully opened the first container pulling out one of the sticks before capping the container and restoring all of his usable sticks back into the bag.

A bag of which was very spacious, he eyed it he could use it to store other things in when he needed to. It would come in helpful when he needed to explore where he is and take a look at Blue, perhaps even if when he needed to go find higher ground to catch a signal.

He placed the tube between both hands and waited as patiently as he could for it warm up, which all things considering was pretty fast it only took thirty seconds before it was ready, but Lance was tired, in pain, and he really just wanted to patch himself up before not moving for a while.

He shook the stick for the time required and had to cover his eyes as the light shown bright white with a slight tint of blue. It was almost like being in a gymnasium again, to bright much too quick.

Lance hissed as the light made his head pound he had almost forgot about the headache. He sighed and prepared for his eyes to sting as he forced them to get used to the light, he couldn’t sit here forever, besides he now had blood sticking to his fingers. Gross.

He removed his hand and reached for the med-kit squinting his eyes against the light. He opened the pack and brought out the hand-mirror, cleaner/cloth, gauze, bandages, and burn relief which he was skeptical about. He looked down at the burn and sighed as he started to tug at his armor to take it off, make it much easier to treat the slowly darkening burn.

He poked the edges lightly the purple unnerving him, he brought some cleaner and hand mirror up to start cleaning his face. He hissed at the laceration on his forehead as that can only be what it is. He gently traced the jagged, uneven, bumpy skin that started at his right temple and ended at his eyebrow, with the cloth before dabbing the wound clean of blood. After he wiped the wound with cleaner and taped some gauzed over it.

He wiped cloth to clear the sticky blood from his face before working next on the wound near his mouth it was a small slim cut that bled very little that started at the left corner of his mouth and ended before the middle of his chin. He cleaned the area of blood and the wound itself. Lucky for him that one was already starting to scab, all he had to do was avoid smiling for a bit and he wouldn’t have to truly worry about it. Both wounds would scar though.

The burn was much more difficult. He had dealt with plenty of second degree burns in his life but none like this. It was now a dark purple around the edges while the burn itself was a white so pale it contrasted with his skin. The burn almost looked like the Lichtenberg figure just not as branched out, there was the main pathway of the burn and two branches attached to it.

One branch went to the top of his shoulder and the other branched down towards his top rib, he eyed it as he examined his supplies. The best thing to do would be to clean it, test the burn relief to see if it’d work and then if the burn relief worked slather the cool medicine over the burn and gauze wrap it the best he could.

It wasn’t ideal, but it should help cut down the pain. He grimaced, and stuffed an unused cloth in his mouth and bit down to stop him from biting his tongue and started on the lower branch working his way up and over.

He started lightly pressing his cloth onto the affected purple skin and surrounding area steadfast ignoring the black dots swimming in his vision. He had to get this clean and as such sheer willpower kept him from backing off and ignoring it until it was too late.

Once he had cleaned the edges he pulled the cloth from his mouth and took a breather before taking the burn relief and dabbing a little from his finger onto the smooth pale skin taking care not to touch the area he just cleaned. The instant relief had his slathering the rest of the burn and then placing gauze onto the entirety of the burn before warping the bandages around as best he could in such an awkward spot.

He slumped back once it was finished. Thoughts of his team filling his mind now that he had nothing to distract him, although now the thoughts worked as a distraction. He leaned back against the cool metal and let the thoughts keep him awake.

He’d worry about food and water later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on Discord! https://discord.gg/4FQ5gBC


End file.
